Motherly Love
by AnimeFangirl46
Summary: Anne Boleyn, the second wife of Tudor tyrant Henry VIII, has been having some very graphic nightmares and Two other queens try to make her feel better. (there was no Six: the Musical category so it's under Jekyll and Hyde)


p class="MsoNormal""Janey, I have to talk to you for a second." the green queen said distraughtfully to the very queen that came after her. Jane Seymour could see that Boleyn wasn't herself, for that was obvious. Instead of her plucky, sarcastic and overall dumbassness, the beheaded Tudor queen had her long brown hair out of her iconic space buns, had tears running down her face, and was oddly quiet. Seymour knew something was up. "I'm all ears" the motherly queen said comfortingly./p  
p class="MsoNormal""The nightmares, they've gone worse" Lately, Boleyn has been having nightmares, of her marriage with Him and most of all, her beheading./p  
p class="MsoNormal" They were super graphic, like she was reliving it all over again, more than 400 years before./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Go ahead Anne, explain," Jane said. Anne had something to say and Jane was ready to listen. "Some nights, I feel like I'm there again. They get so real, that I can feel the sword cutting my head of and the blood coming down my neck. In the crowd, I see people weeping. And when I wake up, I see scratches and blood on my neck scar and I'm sweaty as all hell. Deep in my mind, I have this gut feeling that I'm going to die again"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Jane nodded in understanding./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She had heard something similar to this from Anne before, but never this bad./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Continue" Jane encouraged./p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's just that, because of that fucking human turkey leg, I'm afraid of swords, those heads you get from the Halloween store, Styrofoam heads, and going back to the tower. Now, I think that if I even try to stand up for myself or say something smart, I'll get killed a second time and I don't want to relive that shit" Tears were flowing down Anne's face as she talked. So much so her hands and the ends of her hair were drenched with sweat and tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The next room away, Aragon heard the whole conversation. She wanted to be there for her through the times of anxiety and depression./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The Spanish queen walked in. "I heard." "Aragon, what are you doing here? Don't you hate me" Anne said surprisingly, holding back tears./p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's not true," she said assuringly. "We may not agree on much, but, you're still one of us and we care for you, A lot."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Really?' Boleyn said questioningly. "Of course. Anyway, it isn't the only reason why I came in here. I wanted to make sure you're ok. Listen Hermana, all of us understand what it's like to be haunted by him and not every time has been happy, but the most important thing is we're here for each other. Yeah, it's hard, but no one's alone here. Besides, he can't hurt us anymore. Toby and Lucy didn't resurrect him thank God'/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I guess," Anne said. "But, he still hurts us emotionally."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Trust us. We know" Jane chimed in./p  
p class="MsoNormal""All of us has our king troubles, including me, but what matters most is the fact that we're here, in this century, getting to share our sides of the story to millions and millions of people," Catherine said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah Yeah I know I know," Anne said. Catherine wiped the river of tears off Anne's face. "Believe it or not, you're like a daughter to me." The brunette queen was surprised by Aragon's comment. To her, it seemed like the sassy Spanish queen absolutely despised Anne. After all, she was romantically involved with Henry during Catherine's marriage./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks, girls," Boleyn said thankfully. "I feel a lot better now. Not to mention, I know that, even if they are realistic as shit, they are just nightmares."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Exactly" Aragon exclaimed. "So, anything else you want to tell me"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p


End file.
